Tino Tonitini Says Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie
is a upcoming sequel to Tino Tonitini Says Hey Arnold: The Movie made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Arnold (Mason Vale Cotton) and his best friend Gerald (Benjamin Flores Jr.) plan to make a humanitarian video during the summer, after their fifth grade year, to win a trip to San Lorenzo, where Arnold's parents were last seen. They try to record themselves making a home out of junk for one of their friends, eccentric Monkeyman (Craig Bartlett), but that backfires; Arnold leaves, heartbroken. Helga (Francesca Marie Smith), who secretly has a longtime crush on Arnold, uses various footage she's compiled over the years showing Arnold's good deeds and everyone in town surprises Arnold with the video. Arnold's teacher, Mr. Simmons (Dan Butler), reveals to everyone that Arnold's video won the competition and he, his classmates of P.S. 118, and Helga's older sister, Olga (Nika Futterman), fly to San Lorenzo. While on the plane, Arnold's pet pig Abner (also Bartlett) stows away in his backpack. When everyone arrives in San Lorenzo, they are greeted by Arnold's parents' old friend, Eduardo. On board of a ship, Eduardo privately warns Arnold of the dangers the jungle has to offer and gives him an amulet said to lead them to the residents of the lost city of San Lorenzo, the "Green-Eyed People". Later that night, Helga tries to tell Arnold how she felt about him, but the group is attacked by "pirates". After learning the secret that Arnold kept from them, Gerald and the group shun him. When the whole group enters a base camp, Eduardo reveals himself to be a mercenary named Lasombra (Alfred Molina) who disguised himself as Eduardo to trick Arnold and the others. He tells everyone that the contest to win the school field trip to San Lorenzo was a trick to lure Arnold there so he could try to find his parents and help the Green Eyes. He and his men imprison everyone, and plans on using Arnold to find the lost city and its treasures. Helga and Gerald manage to escape and free Arnold and use Arnold's father's old journal to find the city; unknown to them Lasombra anticipated this and placed a tracking device on Arnold's green eyed necklace. Arnold and the gang manage to evade the lost city's traps, including Lasombra, sacrificing most of his men to the traps in the process. They manage to find the city populated by children. Meanwhile, Abner managed to make it back to Arnold's grandparents, Grandpa Phil (Dan Castellaneta) and Grandma Gertie (Tress MacNeille), who see this as a sign that Arnold is in trouble. The two meet with Helga's parents Big Bob (Maurice LaMarche), and Miriam (Kath Soucie) at the airport. The Patakis had received an SOS message from Helga's intelligent best friend, Phoebe (Anndi McAfee). The group flies a rental plane to San Lorenzo, where they soon help the other kids defeat Lasombra's gang. In the city, Arnold and the others realize that the residents of the city worship Arnold. The group finds a statue said to contain a treasure that may lead to a cure for the city's "sleeping sickness" that has contaminated most of the city's population for 9 years. They are eventually cornered by Lasombra, who takes Arnold hostage and steals the statue. While Gerald and Helga catch up, Lasombra forces Arnold to open the statue and he uses the amulet to open it. He succeeds, and when Lasombra tries to take the treasure from within, the statue shoots him in the forehead with a poisoned dart causing Lasombra to fall off the cliff. Afterwards, a mysterious man arrives and reveals himself to be the real Eduardo (Carlos Alazraqui) who reveals that the pirate "attacking" them earlier was him trying to rescue the group from Lasombra. Lasombra climbs back up from the cliff and gets into a brief scuffle with Eduardo (resulting with the treasure falling off the cliff) before he succumbs to the poison dart and plummets to his death. The group makes it back to the city, and Arnold finally sees his parents Miles (also Bartlett), and Stella (Antoinette Stella), who are alive but have been contaminated with the sleep sickness. Without the treasure to release the cure to the infected population, Helga uses her locket containing a photo of Arnold as a replacement. The temple releases the cure and the infected are revived. Arnold and the city's children reunite with their parents. Arnold thanks Helga for her loyalty and finally realizes the depths of her feelings for him. The two share a kiss before being interrupted by Gerald, Miles, and Stella. A few months later, Arnold wakes up in his bedroom and rushes downstairs to find things seemingly back to the way it was before the trip, only this time his parents are cooking breakfast. Arnold says goodbye to his parents as he heads off for his first day of sixth grade with Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga. Gerald and Phoebe are seen holding hands walking to school together implying that they're a couple. It is also implied that Arnold and Helga are a couple despite Helga continuing to remain hostile in public towards Arnold. Arnold's parents walk with him and his friends to school and Arnold tells his mom and dad that they'll see him at 3:30 as the school doors close behind him. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The Powerpuff Girls, The Loud Family, Clyde McBride, The Casagrande Family, Cool McCool, The Human Mane 5, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Beezy, Heloise, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, Ludo, Lucius Heinous VII, The Crime Empire, and Grizzle guest stars in this film. *Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, Ludo, Lucius Heinous VII, The Crime Empire, and Grizzle will work for Lasombra. Transcript Cast * Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Nickelodeon crossovers Category:Sequel films